The New Recruit
by TheSpiritDancer
Summary: When Thor Odinson catches an 18 year old boy falling from the sky after a massive blue explosion, he recognises him. Then when Tony recognises the kid from an old storybook, The Avengers find themselves with a very strange, new and powerful member. But old enemies are stirring, and the fate of the world once again rests on the shoulders of the spirit of winter and joy, Jack Frost.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Jack Frost was really, really in trouble.

It had been a few years since Pitch had failed to destroy the Guardians, and he was back. This time, he had broadened his options. He was just kinda trying to destroy everything good in general.

Especially the winter spirit, who had been the catalyst of his downfall previously.

Which was why Jack found himself hightailing it to New York City with an army of black fearlings chasing him. The other Guardians were passed out somewhere in the vicinity to the Empire State, or so Pitch had told Jack. It was his kind of sadistic game- find your friends and almost certainly lose, or abandon them and stay safe.

For the fiercely loyal spirit, it was a no brainer. It wasn't as if his passage would cause _that_ much damage, the Chitori invasion a few weeks previously had reduced large portions of the city to rubble. Jack had begged North to let him help, but North assured him that the so called 'Avengers' could handle it,

He landed heavily on the roof of a high rise apartment building, sending a wave of ice into the front ranks of fearlings. They shattered, but the ranks behind swarmed into their place as Jack slowly gave ground to the unrelenting force. Blow for blow, he matched each new threat with a blast of blue energy, lighting the dimming evening sky in flashes of cyan.

He took to the air, zipping along the air currents. He was too close to the city centre for his liking and he really didn't want accidentally destroy a skyscraper, so he moved off to where Tony Starks tower stood. The buildings around it were pretty much already half-demolished, so Jack picked there as his battleground.

He swung to a halt on the giant 'A' above the building as a seemingly un-relentless surge of fearlings broke across him like waves against a rock. The beams of ice shook the building, and Jack could only wonder at the confusion of those inside.

He slammed his staff into the nose of a fearling, then the belly of another, but he was quickly tiring. He decided to end the show, leaping up into the clouds.

From above, the city looked amazing, but he didn't take in the view. He gathered his energy as the fearlings surrounded him, neighing and whinnying their success. A man walked out from the ranks. He was tall and pale, with a slicked back curve of glossy black hair and glowing yellow eyes. He had high, arching cheekbones and his lips curled into a sneer.

"Why, the high and mighty Jack Frost. I did believe you'd put up more of a fight- I suppose I was wrong." He smirked, crowing his triumph.

He didn't however, miss the slightly mischievous look of satisfaction on the young spirits face.

"What are you so happy about?" He spat. The young boy should have nothing to be smiling about.

Jack swung his staff nonchalantly. "You do remember how I beat you last time, right?"

Pitch paused. "You're going to do that energy thing again, aren't you."

Jack gave a small half-bow. "Damn right."

There was a moment of silence.

Then a shock wave blasted the fearlings to oblivion, ripping through their defences like a knife through butter. A blizzard began to stir up, with Jack at its epicentre, his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides as he poured all of his energy into one, massive attack.

He shook with the strain, and the city all around saw the explosion. No-one saw its cause, but a wave of ice such as that could not be contained. Cameras snapped pictures, news broadcasters turned in shock and even the Avengers themselves took notice.

As suddenly as it had started, it stopped.

Jack felt an emptiness in his stomach, then a clenching as, staff gripped tightly in his hand, he began to fall.

Down, to the pavement, far, far below.

And this time, he had no-one to catch him.

/\/\/\/\

**Heya! So it is with pride that I am swept up into the Rise of The Guardians fandom. With Jack and Co at my side, I venture forth into an as-yet unplanned adventure of epic proportions, with much sarcasm, Australians and Thor totally misunderstanding human culture! Yay!**

**-Insert Flynn Rider going 'yay' here.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Thor Odinson was not accustomed to seeing teenagers fall from the sky.

Especially not teenagers fighting waves of shadows with beams of energy, and wielding the staff of Jokul Frosti.

Nevertheless, Thor had heard of this boy. The Asgardians knew of the Guardians, but each kept their respectful distance. It did not do well to mix mythologies too much. But the tales of Jokul Frosti were legend on Asgard, though fairly recent. Thor had heard of his great power, and defeat of Deimos, or as he was more commonly known, Pitch Black.

So Thor, brandishing his hammer, leapt into the air.

Thor, as he was well aware, could not fly. But _Mjonir_ gave him the ability to hover, and he dropped level to the boy, who seemed to be unconscious as he fell, a gnarled wooden staff grasped tightly in one hand.

Gently, the God of Thunder caught the boy in his arms, coming to a halt. There was no remaining sign of the army of shadows, and Thor noticed how painfully thin the young immortal was, and how the chill seemed to seep out through his skin. A messy mop of alabaster white hair flopped over his eyes and his skin was almost translucently pale.

Thor took a moment to assess the damage to the surrounding buildings. There didn't seem to be anything lasting, other than a thick layer of frost and snow. The flakes still dropped softly down, and the Asgardian knew it would be in the news the following day.

It was midsummer, after all.

There were a few shattered windows, but the Stark tower remained almost unscathed, although quite coated in swirling patterns of ice. Thor paused, hovering, unsure of what to do next. He gently prised the staff from the boys hand and began to inspect it. It was light, barely more than a stick, and deathly cold. He balanced it on his hand for a moment.

In the second that he had stilled, the boy jolted awake. His blue eyes scanned frantically, seemingly taking in everything in a matter of instants. His gaze dropped on the staff, which was now in Thor's hand.

"Gimme that!" He yelled, sounding every part the affronted teenager. Thor dropped heavily to the ground, holding the staff high out of the boys reach.

Thor cleared his throat. "Jokul Frosti, what brings you here?"

The boy looked startled for a second, unused to the name. It was all the God of Thunder needed to confirm his identity as _the_ spirit of winter.

The Guardian laughed dryly. "Oh, you know, the usual sadistic Lord of Fear trying to take over the world with a penchant for revenge on yours truly, backed up by an army of nightmares. Nothing unusual."

Thor boomed a laugh as Jack studied him carefully. The big man reminded him a lot of North.

_North! And Tooth, Bunny and Sandy too!_

Oh now he'd done it. The Guardians had been knocked out by the nightmares, so Jack had distracted the army, leading the fearlings away. The immortal spirits of Wonder, Hope, Light and Dreams were now either passed out in some undisclosed location, or worried sick. Either way wasn't good.

Jack needed his staff. Urgently. He had to get back to them, and he held his hand out to the huge figure.

"I'll take my staff, If you don't mind."

There was no threat behind the words and Thor obligingly handed the long, gnarled stick back to the teenager. Jack nodded a thanks, and turned to fly away, tossing his staff across his shoulders and resting his hands over it like a scarecrow. He took a step forward, intent on leaping into the air,

There was a metallic clunk and the spirit crumpled to the ground, out cold.

Tony Stark flicked up the visor of his suit, looking baffled and gesturing to the boy he had just knocked out. He turned to Thor.

"Who the hell is he?"

/\/\/\/\

**First thing I want to say is thank you. I posted this story last night, and woke up to 91 messages in my mail. I was like- Wut 0-0. And then I did a happy dance and decided to post this for all you lovely people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Thor paused for a second. He wasn't sure if the young immortal would want his identity known- Thor was not aware of exactly how the guardians worked. He searched for a plausible lie

"He is Jokul Frosti, god of ice and frost."

Tony nodded. "Seems plausible."

The God of Thunder gave him a quizzical look. "Why did you knock him out?"

Stark waved his hands vaguely. "He was pointing that stick of his at you in a threatening manner."

"That was not a wise move, Stark." The God of Thunder told the billionaire solemnly. "He has powerful friends who will come looking for him."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Him? Who's going to come looking for _him_? I mean, seriously, he's barely more than a kid!"

Thor was finding the conversation quite amusing and he chuckled. "I think you will find he is a lot older than he appears- remember, he is a god after all."

The billionaire snorted. "Thanks for that, Confucius. Lets get him inside."

The God of Thunder looked warily at Jack's staff. The knotted wood could wreak some serious havoc inside the tower, and Thor had heard that Jokul Frosti was mischievous at heart. He doubted Stark would be happy if his databases were frozen over, or it began to snow heavily in his private office.

He paused. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Stark waved the statement off dismissively. "Of course it's a good idea. You really don't think I can handle one kid? I'm hurt." He unceremoniously slung the boy over his shoulder like a sack, and launched into the air, clicking down his visor against the wind. Something about it was strange, like the breeze itself was trying to pluck him out of the sky.

"He's not a kid- he's a god." Thor told the figure as it disappeared out of sight. He raised _Mjonir_ into the air and followed the retreating billionaire, but not before picking the young spirits staff up off of the ground, the gnarled wood barely more than a stick against his large frame.

The gust pulled and sucked at him too, but to him, it somehow seemed a little more friendly.

/\/\/\/\

**I kinda wanted to stop here, but that would be a really short and un-interesting chapter so I'm going to carry on. :D I was having too much fun writing this anyway.**

/\/\/\/\

Tony dumped the kid unceremoniously onto one of the couches in his sprawling penthouse of the top floor of the Stark tower. He had taken off his Iron Man suit and he dialled for a medic on the intercom, hoping they would arrive soon. He really wasn't very good with kids.

Thor was watching the child apprehensively and Tony wondered what the God of Thunder knew that he didn't. It was an unsettling feeling.

He quickly checked the boy's pulse, which was steady and even. Tony did notice, however, that his skin was cold as ice. That couldn't be natural.

"Jarvis!" He clapped his hands together. "Heat it up in here! It's getting cold."

Thor looked uneasy. "Is that wise…?"

Tony snorted dismissively. "Of course It's wise. He's freezing!"

Thor looked like he was about to protest when there was a knock on the door. Tony pressed a button on his expensive rolex wristwatch and it swung open.

One of the on-site medics walked in, dressed in the Stark staff uniform. He was in his early thirties, maybe late twenties, and he held a clipboard in one hand. A medical kit hung loosely in the other. He looked around.

"Mister Stark." He nodded. All of the on-site employees had been briefed on the billionaire's eccentricities. "Where is the patient?"

Tony frowned. There was quite clearly a passed out teenager on the couch. The boy had begun to toss and turn, sweat beading on his forehead.

He gestured. "Right there."

There was a pause, and the medic gave Toby a quizzical look.

"Sir, as far as I'm aware, that's a sofa."

/\/\/\/\

**Righty! First of all, I am blown away by how much support you guys have given me, and I love each and every one of you for it. I never even expected that anyone would read this, let alone like it! So thank you all.**

**Onto point b), I have had a few reviews asking why the avengers can see Jack. The answer to that, it that they can't, and the reason that Tony can will be revealed soon! It won't take our charismatic spirit of joy long to convince the others, though.**

**And finally, just to give you guys an idea of what the next update holds, as this was a bit of a filler. We see the rest of the Guardians, Jack wakes up, the heating gets very ****_firmly _****turned down, the medic may or may not get thrown out of a window and Tony gets a well-deserved foot freezing.**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Tony spluttered. "There's quite clearly a boy _right there!"_

The medic looked confused. "Mister Stark, are you sure you're feeling quite alright? It is getting rather hot in here."

He was right- the temperature in the room had been rising steadily with it's the radiators of full blast and air conditioning off. The medic offered a sympathetic look.

"I'll go fetch my superior." He slipped out of the door before Stark could answer.

The billionaire frowned. "Whatever happened to blind obedience?"

He moved towards the boy. He had begun to toss and turn and sweat beaded his forehead. He didn't look very well. Thor was offering nervous looks as his gaze flicked between the radiator and the boy. Stark decided he would _definitely_ be talking to the god of thunder later.

Stark leaned over, checking his temperature with the back of a hand. He really wasn't cut out for this. The kid still seemed unnaturally cold.

Thor gently placed the boy's staff on the futuristic chrome and steel coffee table, setting it down with a quiet_clink._

A pair of icy blue eyes snapped open and the kid sat bolt upright, his forehead connecting with Tony's nose with a sickening crunch. Jack didn't even pause, scooping his staff off of the table and leaping with all the grace of a cat onto the windowsill,where he crouched warily.

Both Avengers blinked- the boy had executed the manoeuvre in less than two seconds.

Stark clutched his bleeding nose. "Bluddy hell, dat was dast!"

Jack ignored him, turning to Thor.

"Thor." He nodded acknowledgement, but his tone was icy. There obviously wasn't much lost love between the two.

Tony let out a small yelp. "Do you do know eachudder!"

Thor gave Jack a pointed look. "Yes. As I said, _he's a Norse god._"

Jack's eyes widened. "_Ah_, yes. Norse. Me. All the way."

It wasn't exactly a lie. He just didn't go by Jokul Frosti anymore. Nor did he go by Old Man Winter. It was too old fashioned- he had changed with the times. Just like North had adapted to wear red as it became mainstream for Santa Claus, after being publicised by Coca-Cola, Jack's originally rather pointy ears had smoothed out, and his cape and leather jerkin were exchanged for a hoodie and trousers.

Stark eyed him suspiciously. "I don't dink dat's true."

Jack smiled. "Scouts honour." His grin slowly widened. "You can see me?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "You're nod invidible."

Jack gave him a look. "You'd be surprised."

He clapped his hands together "Really got to be going, though. Nice meeting you and all. Places to be, people to see."

Tony pressed the security button. "You're really nod going adywhere."

Jack pondered him for a second. "You're the one who knocked me out, aren't you?"

Thor looked like he didn't know who's side to take- the young boy with a stick or the billionaire. Tony folded his arms. "So whad if I did?"

Jack scowled, flicking his staff. A beam of blue ice shot across the room, tendrils of ice curling around the billionaires feet. They hardened into blocks, sinking roots into the cracks between hardwood floorboards, and anchoring Tony's feet very firmly to the ground in two large chunks of ice.

He yelped. "Hey!"

Jack gave a small salute, just as the door burst open.

The medic from before, accompanied by a platoon of armed guards burst into the room. They all carried guns, and Jack gulped. Guns were _not good._

The medic immediately ran over to Tony, who was scowling darkly at Jack.

"What happened?" He exclaimed, startled.

Stark took a second to read the guys name tag. He snorted. "Gee, I don'd know Brian." He gestured to Thor. "Id certainly wasn'd Sparky."

Brian the medic looked around the room. "Sir, there isn't anyone else in here. How did the ice get around your legs? And how did you manage to break your nose?"

Tony blinked. "There is _no-one else in the room?_! What aboud the kid sidding on the windowsill?"

"Sir, are you quite alright?"

Stark brushed his hands away. "I'm dine! Id's you all who aren'd okay, he's definidely dere!"

Brian gave a pained look. "Are you feeling hot at all? Fever? Maybe something you ate or something you-" he was cut off, making a strangled gulping noise as a tendril of shadow wrapped around his ankle, pulling him off balance. He was dragged across the room in an instant, and his flailing hands disappeared out of the window.

There was stunned silence for a second and Jack growled. "Pitch."

Tony and Thor didn't know how to react, blinking away their surprise.

Jack turned to his heel and gracefully swan-dived out of the window, forty stories up.

"Hey- hey kid!" Tony rushed to the window, leaning over. "Jarvis! Get my suit ready!"

Thor laid a hand on his shoulder. "That won't be necessary. Watch." He gestured to Jack, who was rapidly catching up to the falling man.

Jack knew that Brian didn't believe. He also knew that there was only one person who could have sent that shadow-tentacle, but Jack couldn't chase Pitch without letting the defenceless medic go splat. Chances were that the act of violence was a warning- stay away from the Avengers.

Jack considered himself very firmly warned.

That didn't mean, of course, that the spirit of winter was going to acknowledge it. There was, however a nagging doubt in the back of his mind. It couldn't have been more than an hour since he blasted Pitch sky-high.

Nevertheless, Jack dived through the man, feeling an empty hollowness as he passed through. Definitely not a believer. The wind whipped through his hair and his ears were sore from the man screaming. The ground approached sickeningly fast. Jack could imagine the bone-crunching impact. He really didn't want that to happen.

He considered how to break the fall. Catching Brian from underneath would break his ribs, and above posed the same risk. From the side, however…

A hand, made of solid ice, flew out from the ground and snatched the medic from the air with the speed of a snake.

The medic let loose a hoarse yell as he was pulled violently to a halt, half a metre from the hard concrete ground.

Jack touched down gently next to him, unclenching the hand and letting Brian drop to the floor. The medic collapsed, shaking in fear, and looked around.

"Who…who was that?" He mumbled, but Jack did not take the time to answer. He leapt into the air, spinning gracefully to a halt about half-way up the Stark tower. He swung his staff accusingly at the shadows.

"Pitch!" He yelled. "Come out you coward!"

There was silence as the wind plucked at his clothes. Snow began to fall lightly, swirling in small eddies and he let it settle.

"Come on Pitch! Or are you too weak to face me!" He called, his voice echoing around the open air.

A hollow laugh rang in his ears and he tensed, swinging his staff in the direction of the noise. There was nothing there- just the side of a half-demolished skyscraper which hadn't yet been fixed.

"Jack, Jack, Jack." The words seemed to come from all around. "I knew you would save that medic."

Jack gripped his staff, his fingers locked into place around it. "Where are you?"

There was a cackle. "Thanks to your compassion, far away. But my nightmares still smell your fear."

Jack gulped as the shadows swirled into the forms of horses. Their yellow eyes glared into him and he found himself backing away slightly. He steeled himself.

"I can just blast you into oblivion again, Pitch. I managed it once, I can do it again! With or without the Guardians!"

There as silence and Jack sensed that the presence had left, but the nightmares were still advancing. This was wrong- he had destroyed them _all,_ or so he thought.

He cautiously formed a snowball in his hand, throwing it overhand at the closest fearling. It smashed against it's nose harmlessly, and it snorted in anger.

Then, all hell broke loose.

The rank of fearlings charged Jack, who was still thoroughly confused as to how they had reformed so quickly, and he leapt upwards, pelting at top speed to the still open window of Tony Stark's penthouse, where Tony and Thor still stood.

_"Incoming!"_ He yelled at the top of his lungs, barreling through the opening. Tony and Thor leapt backwards, and the window was slammed closed, but not before a fearling nipped in.

Jack disposed of it quickly with a whack to the head, panting of exertion. He collapsed on the sofa. There was no sign of the S.W.A.T team and Jack prepared himself for the barrage of questions that were undoubtedly coming.

"Who was tha-"

"Pitch."

"Why did-"

"It was a warning."

"Who are you? Who are you really?"

There was no reply. Thor and Tony exchanged a quizzical look and Stark peered over the back of the sofa.

Jack was fast asleep.

/\/\/\/\

**Heya! Okay, I will concede that I haven't updated in aaaaaaages. But I have now! Yay!**

**Slightly longer chapter than usual, but I decided to cut it off here. I have postponed the heating issues and the other Guardians to the next chapter. Also, hopefully, we will encounter Barton and Natasha… And possibly Bruce and Steve. So yeah, basically everyone. Except Fury. But maybe.**

**And verily, I shall update yonder with thus aforementioned piece of literature- Agh!** _crash!_ _bang!_**Gimme that! Sorry 'bout that. Thor stole my computer.**


	5. Chapter 5

/\/\/\/\

**Forgot to mention why Jack fell asleep. :| I mean, my poor Jackie has had a tiring day, with the energy explosion and the Pitch and the nightmares and the Brian and the…the…yeah.**

/\/\/\/\

**5**

Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and Thor Odinson stood, arms folded, looking at the passed-out teenager.

"So when did this happen?" Steve monotoned.

Tony checked his watch. "Around an hour ago."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "How did he get here?"

Tony took a breath. "I really have no clear idea. He just sort of collapsed here. And I may have knocked him out. Once."

There was a moment of silence before Steve spoke again. "I _would_ like to know how that happened."

Tony sighed. "It's a _long_ story."

There was another pause. "I have the time."

Before the billionaire could answer there was a groan as the boy stirred and became lucid. He held a hand over his eyes.

"Why do I feel so ill?" He murmured, mostly to himself. His temperature was abnormally high.

He sat up, reaching for his staff. His hand scrabbled on the cool glass of the table. It was not there.

With a yelp, Jack realised where he was.

Before Tony could initiate an interrogation, Jack had leapt backwards, skidding over an obstacle course of modern furniture and pausing on the cold granite surface of the modern kitchen unit. Steve approached warily, holding both hands up in a calming gesture.

"Please, we just want to talk."

Jack shot Tony a murderous look. "Yeah… So that's why he knocked me out."

Steve tried a different approach. "Look, you know Thor- please, if you trust him, just trust us?

That was evidently not the right tactic to use. Jack frowned, stepping lightly to the ground and making his way over to the huge Asgardian.

"Thor."

"Jokul."

"Long time- no see. Oh wait, you did. But not once did you say anything."

Thor looked acutely uncomfortable. "Look- I know that Asgard wasn't a home to you as it should've been, but I wish to mend those bonds."

Jack stiffened his jaw. "All those years, you could _see_ me. You're as bad as the other legends were. You're as bad as Manny was before I became a guardian."

He didn't give Thor a chance to reply, but instead gestured to Tony and Steve. "And why can _they_ see me? They're both fully grown adults!"

Thor shrugged. Steve laid a hand on Jack's shoulder and was alarmed at how he stiffened in panic. The boy was tense as a coiled he softened his grip.

"We just want to know who you were fighting- that's all."

There was a crackle as a small ball of snow formed in Jack's hand- as much as he could manage. "None of your business." He muttered guardedly, tossing the snow from hand to hand.

Tony- clueless as usual- butted in. "It's my tower."

Jack frowned. "So that makes you… Tony Stark, right? Well it's not as if I demand to know all your secrets when you walk around in the snow, is it?"

Stark frowned. "You don't own the snow."

The spirit of winter smirked. "Thor told you- I _am_ winter. It _is_ my snow. Just as it's my battle to fight- not yours. "

Tony gave a snort. "What does a kid like you know about battles?"

Jack shrugged. "Lots."

/\/\/\/\

**That sucked :P Oh well.**

**We survived the end of the world! Yay! It seems that an update is due !**

**Next chapter will be long- as a Christmas present. We'll see North and Tooth stressing over where Jack is, Sandy being sandy and Bunny getting stuff done.**

**Clint will come into the room to find three fully grown men talking to air and Jack will be offered hot chocolate.**

**Steve will make a friend- or should I say- re-make an old one. **

**Thor will reflect on Jack, and if you're lucky there might even be some Loki meeting Pitch!**

**Yay :) **

**Cheerio!**

**~Spirit**

**/\/\/\/\**


	6. Chapter 6 (Teaser)

**Merry (late) Christmas to you all and may Jack Frost bring you snow! If you're Jewish (Like me) Happy Hanukah!**

**Before I start- I would like to say thank you to one amazing reviewer- Anne Camp aka Obi Quiet. Thank you so much for the criticism- I write to improve and you're helping me do just that!**

/\/\/\/\

_North_

North slammed his large hand down on the flimsy wooden table, leaving a substantial crack in the wood.

Jack Frost was gone.

He knew, of course, that it wasn't his fault. He, and the other Guardians, minus the bringer of winter, had woken up, after being knocked out in the battle with Pitch. Scattered across the city as they were, they had reconvened at Santoff Claussen, expecting to find the cheerful youngest guardian waiting for them there.

Such was not the case- and North could not have known that the winter spirit was elsewhere. He did- however, feel guilty. He felt like in some way, that he had let the immortal teenager down.

And now, after two hours, and with Pitch still theoretically on the loose, the Guardians were beginning to worry for their newest member. Bunny had suggested that he might've gone back to Burgess, while Tooth nervously intoned that he might be hurt, or unconscious somewhere and that they should go look for him. Sandy- of course- had said nothing.

Now, North looked around the globe room at his companions. Where the sphere spun slowly on its well-oiled axis in the centre of the room, the Sandman was worriedly pacing, symbols rapidly forming and dissipating above his head. Tooth was flitting from corner to corner, her wings a gossamer blur as she muttered to herself. Bunny was loping after her, trying to calm her down. The bustle of noise in the room was so loud that North struggled to make himself heard.

"Quiet!" He bellowed, and they stilled. Tooth looked at him expectantly, cocking one head to the side while Bunny folded his arms apprehensively.

"We do not know where Jack is, yes?" He told them. "We cannot find the boy- so we get him to come to us!"

Tooth gasped. "You're right! Set off the Northern Lights!"

North closed his massive hand around the small lever and pulled, hard, twisting as he did so. There was a flash as the light spread across the sky, and all the Guardians looked up.

And North hoped to the Man in the Moon that Jack would come.

/\/\/\/\

**Why hello there! Welcome to the most suckish update of all eternity!**

**Really, * this is more of a teaser because my computer crashed *and I lost the chapter. I will rewrite it though- Give me a day and a half and I'll have it up ;)**

**Sayonara mes amigos!**

**-Spirit**


	7. Chapter 6

/\/\/\/\

**Right. Um. That wasn't a day and a half.**

**DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK! I totally lost where I was going with this. I don't know why you guys put up with me- I'm useless.**

**Anyway, I splurged on Doctor Who and Sherlock with a packet of mini-eggs and you get this :P**

**addsddcekj decjbwjjontoughutclrcorljuow dbjdxedljcncj**

/\/\/\/\

_Steve:_

There was a long list of questions Steve had about the strange teenager in the kitchen.

Most of them he could ignore- like about the clothes, the stick, the lack of shoes. The apparent dislike for Thor. The obvious dislike for Tony.

Less so the knowledge of battles and the apparent control of winter.

The kid, (_Tony said something about Jokul?_) was currently sitting in one of the plush armchairs that littered the room. He was wound tight as a spring, hands twitching, feet tapping, eyes darting nervously between the adults in the room.

He looked like he was going to take off any minute. Steve quietly bolted the window.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, tense and still.

/\/\/\/\

_Jack_

The day progressed in slow, lazy hours, as days do.

As days go, it was not the sunniest, nor the coldest, but rather somewhere in the middle, locked in a state of mild, not quite pleasant limbo, where the rain would not fall, but the clouds were equally reluctant to disperse as they jostled their way across the sky.

The silence was broken because of a window.

Or more specifically, the colours coming _through_ the window.

Colours that should not be coming from a heavy, cloud-locked sky.

Pinks and purples and greens- the Northern Lights. The Aurora Borealis. The signal a staff-less Jack Frost had really _not_ been hoping for. They'd noticed his absence.

Taking a flying leap, and vaulting over the kitchen counter, bare feet skidding on the granite, he pressed his nose up against the glass.

"Nononononono_nonononono"_ he chanted under his breath, beginning to fumble with the lock before Steve pulled him back. This was crap. The Avengers were stubborn as hell- he didn't want to get the Guardians involved. Anything could happen. He especially didn't want the Guardians to come charging in, swords waving, because he hadn't answered the call.

"Let me go!" He yelled, training to struggle free of the muscular super-soldier, to no avail. "North will go loopy if I don't show up!"

Steve let him go, and he almost fell over. "North?"

Jack hissed in a breath. "Should not have said that." Oh god- this was getting worse by the minute. The floor began to crackle as ice formed around his feet.

/\/\/\/\

Tony was checking the meteorological readings. Nothing out of the ordinary. No sulphuric acid rain, no (_more_) freak blizzards, and _definitely_ nothing that would warrant _the bloody Northern Lights._

The kid was going psycho, trying to get away. Thor looked uneasy.

"Perhaps we should let the youngling go?" He suggested, slightly warily. Jack snorted.

"I'm older than anyone in this room, except you Thor, and you know it."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Well then, pray tell. I doubt you're older than the Capsicle." He gestured to a slightly affronted looking Steve.

"318." Jack offered, without hesitation.

Tony fell over.

Thor helped him up, and in the moment of distraction, Jack scooped up his staff, leaping across the room. He slammed it onto the floor, sending a thin sheet of ice racing up the walls, and a gust of icy wing whipping after it.

Jack grinned. It felt good to do that.

Almost as good as the stunned looks on the faces of Tony and Steve.

Jack turned to leave, with a heavy sigh of relief. It was okay, it was all good. He would get back to the pole, Bunny might slap him, Tooth would fuss, but nothing _majorly_ bad would happen.

The thought was still in his head when the arrow slammed into his back, and he passed out cold on the floor.

/\/\/\/\

**Okay- it's not long. But it's something!**


	8. Chapter 7

**7**

Steve:

Army training kicked in. Protocol 17- Injured Comrade.

Steve dove toward the limp figure of the kid on the floor, heels scuffing on the ice as he slid forward, kneeling. There was no sign of the archer, and the inky black substance of the arrow was quickly melting away, coiling into the floorboards and dissipating in the air.

He took a deep breath, steadying himself. No attackers in sight, check for wounds.

With a steady arm, Steve lifted the boy into his arms, startled at how light he was, and, even more worryingly, thin as a rag. He had seen children like this, in the war, and he had hoped it was not a sight he would have to see again. Evidently, today was not his lucky day.

Steve prodded gently at the arrow wound, which was bleeding through the threadbare material of the hoodie. It must have contained some form of anaesthetic, for the kid to pass out like that, as the gash itself was deep, but not deadly, nor had it hit any major nerve clusters. It would still need treating, however, and Steve laid the teenager face down on the smooth granite counter of the kitchenette in the corner.

"Tony!" He snapped at the billionaire, startling him into action. "Bandages!"

/\/\/\/\

Tony:

The wind stopped.

It was quiet for a moment, before all hell broke loose. Steve rushed to the teenager on the floor, Thor rushed to the window to re-bolt it, and Tony stood dumbfounded in the centre of the chaos. Ice still licked the walls, paralysed and un-melting, while the radiator was frozen solid into an ice cube. Spiralling patterns of frost curled around the kid where he had fallen, almost similar to ferns in their shape and design.

_Okay Tony, you're having a bad day._

"Tony!" It was Steve's call that snapped him out of his contemplation. "Bandages!"

It took him a second to process the order, before a slot hissed open in the wall and a med-kit was revealed. He grabbed it, passing it over to Steve, who gently tugged the hoodie over the head of the teenager, wincing when he saw how emaciated he was, with every rib visible.

Thor, whose face was readable like an open book, looked decidedly guilty, and Tony resolved to delve into that relationship later. For now, he would just have to settle with the information that they knew each other, and were not on the best of terms.

He watched Steve carefully snipped the end of the bandage, tying it in place.

And he was surprised to find that he was slightly worried to notice the uncanny resemblance between the motionless kid and a dead body.

/\/\/\/\

3rd Person:

"Pitch."

"Loki."

There was silence, as the wind howled and the sky glowered down.

A grating, as the tip of a staff scratched painfully slowly along the hard, black rock.

Then laughter.

The laughter of two almost-men who relish in the fact that their plans have been sent tumbling into action, and the enemies they so despise will fall from their pedestals of light.

And the sun will fall with them, and night will rise to glory.

Cold and Dark. What goes together better?

/\/\/\/\

**Filler! In the night!**

**Agh dammit. I seem to have an inability to write anything that could contribute to an actual plot, but meh. All will be revealed, as will Clint and Natasha who I've kidnapped and held ransom from the story, in my secret kidnapper-ly lair.**

**Happy (Late) Easter! **

**-Spirit**


	9. AN

**AN**

**Hiya Everyone! There are just a few things I want to say!**

First of all, although Jack has been shot by an arrow, this won't be a Dark!Jack... It's not really my favourite concept so I'll be staying away from that boat!  
Secondly, bear with me! Hopefully the next chapter should be long- The Guardians will (Hopefully) arrive, Jack will wake up, we'll see a proper interaction with a Pitch and Loki, maybe a battle, and DEFINITELY Clint and Natasha. I personally love Clint, so we'll see if I can write him accurately!  
Lastly, I want to say thank you to everyone who has left a review, favourited or followed. It's just amazing to me how much you guys have supported this story, and I love you all for it. I checked this story's stats today, and it had something like 55000 reads! I think I went into a shock-induced coma for a minute then, so thank thank thank you all!

-Spirit


End file.
